Así empezamos a correr
by lidia.bernal.10
Summary: Esta es mi versión de como pudieron iniciar las cosas entre Letty y Dom, ademas de la manera en que este ultimo debió acostumbrarse a su nueva vida fuera de Lompoc


**2 años después:**

Habían pasado 2 años desde la muerte de su padre, 2 años desde que cometió aquel error que lo llevo a Lompoc, 2 años sin ver a su hermana pues los menores no podían visitar a los presos y 2 años desde que le hizo prometer a Vince que la cuidaría. Habían pasado 2 años y ahora podía ser libre otra vez... podía volver a correr.

Pisadas firmes se escuchaban acercarse por el pasillo, como siempre, su compañero Benny roncaba a pierna suelta sobre su catre, se pregunto si alguna vez extrañaría esas noches en vela que pasaba gracias a los inquietos sueños de Benny, esperaba que no.

Las pisadas se detuvieron justo frente a su celda, - Toretto! - dijo el guardia con una voz rasposa.

Dominic se levanto del pequeño rincón donde solía meditar y pedir a Dios y a su padre la serenidad para proteger a su familia, se acerco a la puerta y cual rutina fuera paso sus mano a través del único hueco que servia de contacto con el pasillo, unas esposas lo sujetaron como era costumbre antes de que el guardia entrara para colocar el resto de las cadenas que por ultimas vez usaría, ya encadenado dio un ultimo vistazo sobre su hombro y se prometió a si mismo - _"no volveré" -._

Ya fuera de la celda 3 oficiales más le aguardaban para custodiarle hacia la oficina del archivo en donde se le devolverían sus objetos personales y se confirmaría el cumplimiento de su sentencia.

Después de unos 20 minutos, por fin los tramites habían terminado, sus nuevas fotos y un sello de " _Sentencia concluida"_ adornaban ahora el expediente de Dominic. Una bolsa de plástico transparente con su ropa y objetos personales le fue entregada, era hora de deshacerse de ese horrible overol naranja y zapatos blancos que lo habían vestidos por los últimos 2 años, aquel uniforme que le había acompañado en cada pelea, en cada duro día por fin de iba - _diablos ahora si que odio ese maldito color! -_ dijo a sus adentros, sin duda lo único que conservaría serian un par de cicatrices en los nudillos producto de unos cuantos golpes defensivos, ademas de una cabeza rapada que ante el espejo le recordaría que ya no es el mismo mocoso impulsivo, pero si el hombre dispuesto a sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

La hora había llegado, las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron, por fin la libertad, del otro lado Dom vio un rostro familiar, Vince le aguardaba impaciente recargado en un Buick GNX del 87 negro, un poco descuidado pues Vince no sentía la misma devoción que él hacia los autos.

Cuando Vince vio salir a su amigo de la infancia su rostro se iluminó mostrando una tenue sonrisa en medio de una barba de dos días, - _hermano!_ \- dijo mientras se acercaba con una mano extendida que al llegar a Dom se transformo en un abrazo de sincera fraternidad, Dom le correspondió vaya que había extrañado esa calidad humana.

Tras un par de minutos, Dom, se dio cuenta de que Vince no iba acompañado y entonces no pudo evitar preguntar - _y Mia?_ \- la mirada esquiva de Vince lo preocupo, que había pasado? donde estaba su hermana? eran solo algunas de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, fue entonces cuando Vince pronuncio las palabras que Dom tanto temía, - _me la quitaron... -_ con la cabeza gacha, Vince no supo que mas decir, Dom le había pedido solo una cosa y no había podido cumplirla.

Dominic comenzó a alterarse, quería saberlo todo, pero no era el lugar indicado para exigir respuestas - _sube al auto, llevame con Mia y dime quien hijo de puta se la llevo, quiero todos los detalles-_ dijo Dom una vez habido respirado para calmar un poca la ira que comenzaba a nacer en su interior, de inmediato Vince hizo caso a las ordenes de quien ahora consideraba la "cabeza de la familia", ambos hombres subieron al auto y una vez dentro Dom miro hacia atrás, seria la ultima vez que vería lo que dejaba a su espalda, el pasado ahí se quedaría a su espalda donde no volvería a mirar.


End file.
